1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices such as photoelectric conversion devices including solar cells and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a solar cell, in which a silicon (Si) film is formed over a substrate by bonding a silicon wafer to the substrate and separating the silicon film from the silicon wafer.
The method for manufacturing a solar cell, which is disclosed in FIGS. 10A to 10D of Patent Document 1, is as follows. A bonding metal layer such as an evaporated aluminum (Al) layer is formed over a silicon wafer in which hydrogen has been implanted. The bonding metal layer and an Al-based metal substrate are disposed in close contact with each other. A part of the silicon wafer is separated by heat treatment at 400° C. to 600° C., whereby a silicon film is formed over the Al-based metal substrate with the bonding metal layer interposed therebetween, and the bonding metal layer and the Al-based metal substrate are bonded to each other. The Al-based metal substrate functions as a cathode electrode. An anode electrode is formed over the silicon film. In this manner, a solar cell is manufactured.
[Reference]
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-17723